


A Very Special Valentine

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Multi, Pre-SGA, Season/Series 07, Threesome - M/M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel meet a young pilot in a bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Special Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to my wonderful beta Shazz!!

Spending holidays together was risky. And they both knew it. But after a year that had felt like ten for Jack, Daniel was finally back from his camping trip with the ascended beings. He was back in Jack’s life, and Jack would have loved to share this happy event with the whole world. But as DADT did not even allow him to talk about it with his friends, he finally decided to invite Daniel on an extended Valentine’s weekend in San Francisco. 

He rented an apartment under a fake name and paid cash upon arrival. Daniel told everyone that he had important work to do in a special library in Los Angeles. He spent one day there, sent everyone a postcard and then went to San Francisco. Of course there was still a residual risk – but they both had agreed to ignore it. They started their holidays like ‘normal’ tourists. They visited museums, took the cable car, and crossed the Golden Gate Bridge on bikes. They bought crazy t-shirts, ate hot dogs, and strolled along the beach after the fog had disappeared. They walked hand in hand and no one batted an eye - but for them it was very new and exciting. For three days they savoured the feeling of being an ordinary couple, two men who belonged together and who were able to show it to the world. 

And the nights were even more special, because these weren’t some stolen hours but whole, complete nights spent together in bed, waking up together, and starting the next day with a further round of lazy lovemaking. 

On the fourth day, Valentine’s Day, they were having breakfast in bed. After they had finished, Jack rummaged under the bed and came up with a huge heart shaped box with Belgian pralines – and a handwritten invitation for Daniel to spend the evening at a club, dancing. 

“Dancing?” Daniel’s eyes got big when he read the lines. 

“Yep. I asked at the reception where two middle-aged men like us could go for a little bit of fun and hip shaking.” 

Daniel laughed and caressed the grey hair at Jack’s temples with an affectionate gesture. “Middle aged is a lovely word.” 

“Thanks.” Jack grinned and continued, “We are going to the ‘Oscar W’. They are playing music from the 70th and 80th.” 

“’Oscar W as in Oscar Wilde’? How very subtle.” Daniel smirked and nodded. “Fine, I’m game. And I refrain from asking if it isn’t too dangerous. If you chose it, I’m fine with it.” He wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist. “Besides, haven’t we decided that life it too unpredictable to always play it safe?” 

“Mhmm.” Instead of answering Jack pulled Daniel closer and started kissing him.

 

John Sheppard had driven to the Mount Tamalpais National park. After a bit of hiking, he had found a lovely spot where he was able to overlook the whole of San Francisco Bay. He loved the cold, fresh wind and even the fog that so often covered the city - it was so totally different from Afghanistan and that made it perfect for him. 

Afghanistan was too clear a warning that he wasn’t able to achieve everything he set his mind to. The death of his team members and the following black mark in his personnel files were a dreadful sign of his failure. He had ignored a direct order and now he paid the price. John wondered what would have happened if Mitch had survived? Would they have given him a medal instead of sending him to McMurdo? He sighed deeply. 

He had debated with himself whether to accept the transfer or not. Until now he had never been to Antarctica – but who knew, perhaps he would like it there? It was all the same to him. He didn’t really feel like making decisions, and at this moment a white, endless ice-desert didn’t sound too bad.

Tomorrow evening he had to fly to New-Zealand. Because he didn’t plan to say ‘hi’ to his folks at home – that only would mean more reproaches – he had spent the last days in Santa Barbara, surfing. This evening he wanted to take full advantage one last time of the night life of San Francisco with everything it had to offer, before he was confined to a small station in the Antarctic. 

And John already knew where to go. After a trip to the liquor shop he had found a flyer under his windshield, and he had decided to take that as an omen. There was no doubt that the ‘Oscar W.’ was a gay bar and surely the last place he wanted to be seen if he gave a rat’s ass about the rest of his career. 

But he didn’t and that was the problem. If they caught him – then what? At least it would take the decision out of his hands if he should continue or not to work for these morons who didn’t authorize rescue missions for one of their own. 

John took the crumpled leaflet from his pocket and tried to smooth it out. Lots of red hearts and roses – this was definitively a Valentine’s party. Yes, he would go there and see what happened. He was open for all sorts of offers. Everything was possible before he went to McMurdoe. He felt rather reckless. With a lopsided grin John got up and walked back to his car. 

 

It was loud, it was crammed, it was hot – and it was everything Jack had hoped for, even if he could have done without all the oversized pink hearts and red balloons. But other than that, the lady from the reception desk had been right. The ‘Oscar’ was the bar to go to if you weren’t twenty anymore. Jack wasn’t the only one with grey hair, and nobody gave them a second glance when instead of hopping around wildly they stood on the dance floor in an intimate embrace and swayed to the music of Phil Collins’ songs. It was perfect. 

“It’s a groovy kind of love,” Jack sang with more enthusiasm than talent into Daniel’s left ear. 

Daniel grinned and stopped more singing with a kiss, and Jack’s eyes glinted with excitement. He was so very happy that they had had these days together. There absolutely had to be a repeat performance. Perhaps he could arrange something for Daniel’s birthday in July? 

When the music changed to a faster beat, Jack felt how thirsty he was from the dancing and singing and shouted over the music, “I need something to drink.” 

Together they went to the bar and found two empty seats. While Daniel was ordering two beers, Jack glanced around. 

Suddenly, he wasn’t able to breathe anymore. What the hell? Oh, no! He knew that man who was sitting a few seats away. An icy cold feeling crept into Jack’s veins and made him close his eyes for a second. Shit and double shit! This wasn’t fair. Dammit. He was sure the guy was work related. If he only could remember where he had already seen him... 

And then Jack noticed the silver chain around the men’s neck. Dog tags! This guy was military just like himself, only that he had been careful enough to leave his dog tags in the apartment. How could anybody be so careless... a name was dancing on the tip of Jack’s tongue. 

Yes, Sheppard! John Sheppard. The hair was unmistakable. They had talked about his case, about the pilot who had tried to save his team member against direct orders and gone to trial for it. Patrick Sheppard, his rich and influential dad had sent two top lawyers, but Sheppard junior had declined them. And now junior was sitting in a gay bar. That wasn’t a good sign. 

“What’s the matter?” Daniel asked and passed Jack his drink. 

“Thanks.” Jack turned so that his back was to Sheppard. “The guy at nine o’clock is Air Force.” 

“No! Did he recognize you?” Daniel asked with concern in his voice. 

“I don’t think so. But...” 

“But?” Daniel prompted and kicked Jack with his knee when Jack didn’t finish his sentence. 

Jack told him what he knew about John Sheppard and ended with the words, “He didn’t take off his dog tags. Looks as if he wants to be caught.” 

“A very strange way to solve one’s problems,” Daniel stated and shook his head. 

“But also understandable.” Jack downed half of his beer, then watched Sheppard again. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Daniel watching *him* and he was quite sure what his friend was thinking. About how they had met for the first time and how desperate Jack had been then. Ready to throw his life away. 

Sure, these two cases weren’t the same. Jack had lost his son and John had lost a team member who had been well aware of the risks they were taking every day, and that a deadly accident was always within the realm of the possible. But Sheppard would certainly need a few years to see it in such a clinical manner. Yes, perhaps Sheppard was really here to demonstrate how little everything mattered to him right now. 

Daniel cut into Jack’s reminiscences of the past. “Why do you think he’s here?” 

Instead of talking about survivor’s guilt and thus re-awakening sad memories, Jack gave Daniel a small grin. “To hit on someone? Or to get laid? He’s hot and perhaps for him that’s the best and most direct way to say ‘Fuck you, Air Force’?” 

“If you ask me that’s very dumb and inviting a lot of problems.” Daniel tried to look not too obviously in Sheppard’s direction. 

John Sheppard was surrounded by an aura of sadness and Daniel was deeply touched by it. He knew how a man looked who had lost his footing. He himself had been in that position, and if Catherine Langford hadn’t believed in him... 

The reasonable thing to do would be to leave as quickly as possible. But didn’t that make them responsible if something bad happened to Sheppard if he went home with the wrong guy? When he looked at Sheppard again, a thought began to form in his head. Perhaps they could give John back a bit of what Catherine had given him and what – in the long run – had brought him finally into Jack’s life? Hope and the certainty that someone cared for you. 

“Shall we save him?” Daniel finally asked and gave Jack a questioning look.

“Save him? Better not.” Jack put his hand onto Daniel’s shoulder, obviously trying to take the sting from his following words. “I know that saving people is your hobby, but believe me, that’s the last thing Sheppard wants right now, us telling him what a huge mistake he’s making. I know what I’m talking about. In a moment like this you don’t want to hear good advice.” 

Daniel nibbled on his lower lip before he declared with a firm look into Jack’s eyes, “I wasn’t thinking about good advice. I thought something more... more... personal. Something...” Damn, that wasn’t easy to put it into words. He hesitated and waved with the hand that wasn’t holding the beer to make up for the missing words. 

Jack looked at him with a frown. “Something more personal?” 

“Something you only do on Valentine’s Day when you feel really reckless,” Daniel added. “Something you need three persons for and one of them could be a desperate, young pilot.” 

All of a sudden Jack seemed to have connected all the dots. He gulped visibly. “You mean... Oh, my god, you really mean...?” 

“Exactly.” Daniel nodded. “We’ll take him home with us.” 

“You’re insane!” Jack took a deep breath. “You really mean it, don’t you?” 

Daniel put his hand on Jack’s and squeezed gently. “Only if you want to. You know, we both have imagined how it would be with a third person. It was only a wild fantasy at that time...” 

“But it got us both hot,” Jack answered. He pressed Daniel’s hand shortly against his growing erection before placing it again on top of the table. 

“Yes. We’ve never thought about realizing these fantasies, then I was gone, but now I’m back, and now...” 

“It could be our good deed for today,” Jack interrupted him and gave him a grin that indicated clearly that he loved that pretext very much.

“Yeah, if you want to put it that way. It’s your decision, Jack. If you think our paths will cross again, and you prefer not to...”

“Well, it’s very unlikely we’ll ever meet Sheppard again. He won’t show up in the SGC. Not with a personnel file like that.” Jack made a dismissing hand wave. 

“I landed there despite my personnel file,” Daniel reminded him. 

“That’s totally different, you aren’t military.” Jack took another sip from his beer. 

Then he nodded. “Okay, let’s do it. We risk so much each day. Risk our lives for Earth and all its inhabitants, for ungrateful, narrow-minded politicians and... things like that. I think from time to time we have the right to take a personal risk. Perhaps I’m already as crazy as Sheppard over there.” He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. 

Jack continued, “But, Daniel, during the year you haven’t been here, I’ve sworn to myself that if I would ever get a second chance, I would at least occasionally put my personal interests first. And I feel like doing something stupid now. I’ve always dreamt about a threesome – and who knows if there’ll ever be an opportunity like this again. So, let’s do it.” He took Daniel’s hand into both of his. “But only if you’re sure about.” 

“I’m as sure as one can be before doing something you’ve never done before,” Daniel answered. 

Jack nodded. “I... I feel like I can trust Sheppard. A man who risks his life and reputation to save a friend – that’s what I like in a man.” He got up and offered Daniel a hand. “Shall we?”

Daniel took it. “Perhaps he isn’t interested, but at least we tried.” 

“Exactly. We won’t be old and grey and lament over missed opportunities.” 

“Let’s ask him.” Daniel grabbed his beer and steered through the crowd to where Sheppard was sitting. 

 

John was balancing on his bar seat and looking around. The dancing floor was crowded, the ambiance great, and he had already received more than one unambiguous offer. He had danced with three different guys, but he was still waiting. He had the whole evening and he wouldn’t rush things. 

He saw the grey haired man and the younger man with glasses approaching him, but it took them saying ‘Hi’, to realize that they really meant him. 

“Uhm ... hi,” he answered and had a closer look. They were wearing jeans, a blue shirt, a white shirt, nothing out of the ordinary, but distinguished. John put them into the category of ‘leading management’. 

“I’m Daniel and this is Jack. May we invite you to have a beer with us?” the younger man gushed out and shot a quick, unsure glance at the older man who nodded. 

The one who called himself Daniel was very nervous and John didn’t think that these were their usual pickup lines and therefore he said, “Sure. I’m John and I’d love to.” 

“Oh, fine. Perfect.” Daniel nodded so vigorously that he spilled part of his beer. “Crap.” 

The accident visibly lessened the tension, and Jack – if that was his real name – laughed and started drying Daniel’s shirt with the napkins that were on the counter. In the meantime John ordered three drinks; they found an unoccupied table, sat down and clinked their glasses. 

John waited. The two men had started it; they should tell him what they wanted. And it was clear that they wanted something from him, because they kept throwing quick glances at each other, pulling nervously at the labels on the beer bottles and drinking way too hastily. 

John had made up his mind. If their ideas weren’t too bizarre, he would accept. And to hell with the danger. Of course it was much more risky to follow two strangers than only one. But, heck, no risk no fun. 

After another moment of silence Jack rammed his elbow into Daniel’s side and said, “Say something. You’re the linguist.” 

“You are the older one,” Daniel countered. 

“It was your idea.” 

“Which you thought was hot.” 

John felt a big part of the tension leave him. That sounded so much like an old married couple that he was convinced that they often had similar discussions. 

“That’s right,” Jack admitted. He cleared his throat and sat straighter on his seat. “Well, then...” Jack stopped again. 

John was sure now. He hadn’t envisioned a threesome when he had come here, but he already liked Jack and Daniel, and he felt like he could trust them. And after all he had gone to this bar with the firm decision not to spend the evening alone, hadn’t he? “Would it facilitate things if I told you that I’m open to all sorts of propositions?” John asked. 

“Yep, that helps a lot,” Jack confirmed with visible relaxation. 

“Would you consider accompanying us to our apartment?” Daniel asked. “But if it seems too risky to you, we could also go to a hotel of your choice. Honestly, we haven’t done this before so we don’t know the rules,” he added. 

“I haven’t done it either,” John admitted. 

“Okay. So nobody has any expectations?” Jack summarized and John and Daniel nodded. 

“I’m only expecting good sex,” John declared with a certain challenge and they all laughed. 

The ice was broken and after a further beer John accompanied them to their apartment. On the short way home Jack and John ended up discussing planes and helicopters and how much fun it was flying them. 

Once in the apartment it got a bit awkward again. They were standing in the living room after they had taken off their jackets, and it seemed a long way from there to the bedroom and getting naked. 

“I’d propose another drink,” Daniel said, “but I think we’ve had enough alcohol already. So…” 

“So,” John repeated and searched frantically for something to say. 

It was Jack who found the right words. “First one naked gets to choose what to do first. Deal?” 

Daniel looked at John and they both nodded at the same time. “Deal.” 

When they entered the bedroom, John was sure that it had never been their initial plan to take someone home – because the bedroom was a mess. At least one side of it. There was an open suitcase with clothes hanging out. More clothes were strewn over the floor with books and journals adding to the mix. An open, heart shaped box sat enthroned on top of all. Obviously it was Daniel’s side of the room, because with a guilty look on his face he tried to hastily jam some of the clothes inside the suitcase. 

With a lot of fondness and a bit of smugness Jack said, “Too late for that.” And clicking his index finger on the glass of his watch he added with a grin, “The clock is ticking.” He started unbuttoning his shirt. 

John and Daniel followed suit, but much more slowly so that Jack was the first one to be totally naked. John saw the lean body and was sure that Jack was doing lots of sports. Very self-consciously Jack was waiting for them and shooed them to the bed the moment John got rid of his last sock. John ended up in the middle and astonishingly it was easier after that.  
Daniel turned to Jack and asked, “You being the winner, what do you want to do?” 

“I wanna watch first, if that is okay with everybody.” 

“John?” Daniel put his hand on John’s chest. 

“Absolutely.” 

Daniel started kissing him languorously, mapping his whole body with his hands, and all of a sudden John noticed how touch starved he was. He writhed into each of Daniel’s caresses, shuddering and feeling nearly too much so that he had to close his eyes. 

Jack was watching his lover with another man and for a few minutes it was enough to get him all hot. He drank in the sight of Daniel caressing John, of hands other than his own on Daniel’s skin. Of course they could have video taped one of their nights, but this was much more like the real thing. Now Jack could really see how gorgeous Daniel looked in bed, how the soft light of the bedside-table lamp played on every square inch of his skin. For crying out loud, he was such a lucky bastard!

Soon it wasn’t enough anymore for Jack. He gently touched Daniel’s back feeling the well-known body under his fingers. Sometimes he brushed against John’s fingers, and that made it very special. When Daniel shifted and turned them around so that John was on top, Jack touched John’s back. It was strange and exiting at the same time – and was made perfect by the fact that Daniel was also there. When Jack saw that Daniel was squirming in a very characteristic way, he knew that it was time to up the ante. 

“Suck him,” he whispered into John’s ear which elicited a deep moan. 

But at least John was able to follow some orders and he glided down Daniel’s body until his mouth was lined up with Daniel’s leaking hard-on. 

“Yes, John,” Daniel encouraged him and Jack was treated to the sight of someone sucking Daniel’s dick with more enthusiasm than finesse. But obviously that was absolutely fine with Daniel if his thrown back head and the filthy moans coming out of his mouth were any indication. 

Jack could have gone on like that for a lot longer but after a few minutes John mumbled around Daniel’s dick, “Please, fuck me, Jack.” Youth was always so impatient. Jack smirked.

He cupped John’s skinny ass in his hands and for a second he stopped to think how amazing, how batshit crazy, and how utterly wonderful this second in this life was. He was in bed with two younger men and both of them wanted him. Daniel was back, and he had remembered that he was in love with Jack. Daniel was as loopy as he was or he wouldn’t have had this ingenious idea to save John. Yes, life was wonderful. 

Jack angled for the lube and when he was balls deep in John he finally stopped thinking. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

When John woke up the next morning he felt warm, and good, and a little bit squished, but a good feeling of oppression. An arm on his chest and leg over thigh brought back nice memories. He was lying in the middle of the bed and only too happy that this was a king size bed and not two beds with a space between them. 

The last evening had been – fantastic! Daniel was so very considerate and Jack was someone who had a dry comment for nearly every situation and therefore they had mastered every awkward moment. Not that there had been many after they had ended up in bed. 

Once there, they had pampered him. He had found out that not only Jack but also Daniel loved to watch their partner while he was having sex and therefore John had never been in the role of the spectator. Both of them were generous lovers, had always asked him if he was okay with everything they proposed and had wholeheartedly agreed to all his ideas. Last night had been one of the most commemorable nights of his whole life! 

“Hey, already awake?” Jack whispered and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

“Force of habit,” John answered with in a low voice and snuggled sleepily into Jack’s embrace. 

“You don’t have to whisper, I’m already awake,” Daniel interrupted them with a yawn. 

“You’re missing your daily morning dose of caffeine? Or do you have plans before we have to get up?” Jack teased him. 

“I’ve got plans,” Daniel told them, rolled over John, kissed him and then kissed Jack... 

\-------------------------------------------------------

An hour later they were having breakfast, drinking coffee and eating fresh croissants which Jack had fetched while John and Daniel were taking a shower. 

“When do you have to be at the airport?” Daniel asked John. 

“In three hours. When does your plane leave?” 

“Mine leaves at five, Daniel will return to Los Angeles first before flying home.” 

And thus they were back in the real world, Jack thought. For the Air Force they returned with two different flights. He looked from John to Daniel and told himself that he shouldn’t be too disappointed. They had had these holidays together and this wonderful night, and also in the future they would manage to have their time together. It was annoying but possible to lead a double life. 

Instead of what he had told Daniel the evenening before, Jack decided to give John some good advice after all. He tipped a finger against John’s dog tags and said, “If you ever go to such a bar again, take’em off, okay?” 

“But...” 

“I know that they’re the real ones, not fakes you can order off the internet. And believe me if I can tell, other people will also be able to see the difference.” 

The laughter disappeared from John’s eyes, he took a deep breath and asked, “Will there be any consequences for me now?” The ‘sir’ hung unsaid in the air. 

“What? For heaven’s sake, no!” Jack shouted. “No, no.” 

John still gave him a wary look and therefore Jack added, “I only want you to be a bit more careful. Yesterday you told me you want to fly. Then do it. There are always possibilities to... um... combine that with your private life.” 

“Really? Do you manage that?” John asked. He supposed that Jack would even tell him if he asked him directly now, if he was also military and not a pilot working for an airline as he had assumed the day before. But all things considered, he didn’t want to know. He preferred to keep the memory of this perfect night like it was. No unnecessary complications. 

“Do I manage?” Jack gave Daniel a long look. “More or less.” He took a bite out of his croissant. “At least, if my private life here doesn’t put it into his thick skull that he wants to follow his very own path.” He tousled Daniel’s hair, happy that he was able to do so once more.

\-----------------------------

Epilogue: 

Jack had kept tabs on Sheppard. But when one year later Jack came to the Ancient Outpost with Sheppard in tow, Daniel’s eyes got bigger and bigger. So much for they would never meet again! 

Then John sat down in the chair and it lightened up like fireworks and showed them their position in the solar system. So they had saved one of the strongest gene-carriers Daniel had ever seen. He was very relieved that they had taken John home with them on that memorable Valentine’s Day. Of course, even without their evening together John could have stayed with the Air Force, but you never knew. Now their next task would be to persuade everybody that this helicopter pilot with the black mark was the perfect candidate for the mission to Atlantis. But Daniel was counting on Jack’s influence for that. 

Daniel only regretted one thing: that he hadn’t seen John’s face when General O’Neill had climbed into the helicopter and John had found out who his passenger was. 

He would ask Jack for details, or they could have a private moment together, hopefully all three of them...

 

\----The End---

 

©Antares, January/February 2014


End file.
